valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Imusa
Imusa Albei, known by her titles The Mistblade, The Waterwing, The Gatemaiden of the Skysea and the Guardian of the Deep Clouds, was a female Aeon Wingly and part of The Royal Guard of Wingfeild , ranking as Fifth Highguard. She ran a sonn academy on a laputa that floated within the Skysea and acted as the only one able to open a safe gateway to the Termian Lowlands of Aeos . She is known for her unusual wings that developed fin-like attributes after centuries of harmonising with oceanic sonn. History Imusa was a long-time friend and eventual lover of Head Highguard Ciel Kordai two centuries before Anri came to Earth, although Ciel never fully committed to their relationship, finding her too emotional. For a time she became depressed and this impacted her sonnic artes, her wings becoming loose and draped, eventually becoming almost like fish fins the more and more she used her magic. She later opened a sonn academy on the laputa of Orica that existed within a bubble deep within the Skysea itself where she trained potential guard members and act as gatemaiden to Termia. Personality In her younger days in the guard, before she became a highguard Imusa was said to be a carefree and relaxed soul, loving to rest near water and streams; but during involvement with Ciel, who had just been knighted as the highguard's head, became depressed at his lack of reciprocation to her love, while Ciel blamed the importance of his job was always to come first, Imusa didn't see it that way. Eventually she would also become a highguard, at seat five in the Highguard Seven's ranks, but retained her solemn air, often spending much of it alone. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Imusa is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons she can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, she has sugar-based blood and wings that enable her to fly, had super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and had better vision and hearing than Humans. Like all Aeons, Imusa is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Oceanic Sonn Artes: Her sonn resonance was sea water and mist, in particular the natural sonn of the Skysea's waters and the creatures that exist within it. This gave her a number of abilities. * Mist and Cloud Manipulation: Imusa's early use of sonn in the Wingfield Academy was via mist and she honed her power by using mist to scatter her sonn aura, create illusions and eventually make swords out of mist which earned her the title the Mistblade. She rarely uses this ability since delving deeper into hydrosonnicry. * Hydrosonnicry: Through the study of her natural mist sonn she eventually learned to manipulate and create water from the air, allowing her to create more powerful constructs, water golems, water blasts and shields as well as other weapons such as whips, swords and lances. She could change the pressure and density of her water, making it as hard as diamond whilst still retaining fluidity. * Ocianicry: Whilst alone Imusa studied her resonance with not just water, but the Skysea ocean itself, and through it learned to harness it's potential sonn energy, allowing her to resonate with all of the life and associated oceanic elements that lived within it, and to such an extent that her wings began to adapt to her surroundings and become almost fin-like in appearance, granting her the ability move with the same agility and speed underwater as many winged Aeons do in the air as well as the ability to survive underwater indefinitely; this didn't seem to affect her flight through the air and could transition from sea to sky with no resistance. She called this unique arte Ocianicry and it gave her a unique link with the Skysea and everything within it. Abilities * Gifted Swordswoman: She is a natural with any blade, especially weapons created from mist or water. * Excellent Tactician: She is an extremely aware and perceptive fighter and strategist in battle. * Gifted Teacher: She has a natural talent for teaching and understanding the needs of others as individuals. Weaknesses Despite her gifts at teaching and her unbridled command of the raw power of the Skysea, Imusa often comes across as depressed or sleepy.Category:Aeons Category:Wingfield Royal Guards Category:Highguards Category:Aliens Category:Characters